


Nuova divisione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Rain, Sad, Songfic, oldhouse, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Goku/Vegeta - Stare da soli insieme era decisamente meglio.- Soldi/Vecchia Casa + Genere Song-ficScritta su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBB-V2qUTuU; Linkin Park - New Divide.





	Nuova divisione

Nuova divisione

Il tetto della vecchia casa, dalle pareti scrostate e gl’interni rovinati, era sfondato e crollato in più punti; s’intravedeva il cielo sopra di esso: era nero. Fulmini dorati solcavano le nuvole scure, precipitando al suolo, dando vita a torri di luci e scintille.

Vegeta era in ginocchio sul pavimento, affondato in una pozzanghera, la polvere si era trasformata in una poltiglia. Il principe dei saiyan tremava, prostrato, e le gocce di pioggia gli scivolavano sul viso.

“Ho perso ogni cosa, la mia intera vita è stata spazzata via” esalò. Si strinse le mani sulle braccia, mentre i suoi tremiti proseguivano vistosi. “Non me ne frega niente dei soldi, un cazzo del potere…”. Le sue labbra erano bluastre e i capelli a fiamma ricadevano pesanti di lato a causa dell’acqua. “… ma, non posso fare a meno di pensare che è colpa del mio orgoglio se sono rimasto solo… che anche tu te ne andrai” esalò.

Goku si avvicinò al principe.

< Non potevo fuggire in eterno al mio destino e Kakaroth è la cosa più bella e pura che io abbia mai avuto, non può rimanere al mio fianco > pensò.

Son incremento l’aura, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, usando l’energia dorata per asciugare entrambi.

“Non sei solo, siamo da soli insieme” lo rassicurò.

Vegeta gli nascose il capo nell’incavo del collo, mentre il vento spazzava via alcuni infissi rotti e penetrava attraverso la porta sfondata nel laboratorio.

“Dammi una sola ragione per lavare dalla mia mente l’ossessione di aver torto. So che non potevo fermare il tempo, ma… Ti prego, fammi stare bene” supplicò Vegeta.

Goku gli accarezzò la testa, cullandolo.

“Mi basti tu, anzi, per me non c’è niente di meglio che stare insieme, soli, noi due” lo rassicurò.

< Il lutto, la mancanza, ci ha colpito duramente, ma io ho capito che ci ha anche liberati. Mi ha permesso di comprendere che il mio mondo eri interamente tu > pensò.

Vegeta si aggrappò spasmodicamente a lui.


End file.
